OLVIDARME DE TODO AMÁNDOTE A TI
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Observo en el silencio de ese cuarto los ojos rosa de su esposa, se miraban tan tiernos viéndolo con miedo que le partían su negra alma, claro que no quería que lo viera así, todo el universo menos ella. Solo quería olvidar todo, olvidar su frustración, su rabia, su enojo por sus multiples derrota ,Amandola (Anti-Cosmo x Anti-Wanda) Lemon


_Hola lindos. Aqui probando otra locura por culpa de esta pareja que me tiene loca y por culpa de la maravillosa y super escritora __**"AsHely Hewlett" **__termine aqui intentando crear __**Lemon**__ de este par. Casi no hay fics suyos y menos lemon ;n; _

_Y no pude resistirme, esque me tienen loca, mas Anti-Cosmo *w* pero mejor pasemos a el fic antes que hable de mas XD_

_Avisos: esta cursi._

_Los padrinos magicos son propiedad de Butch Hartman, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

* * *

**"Olvidarme de todo amándote a Ti "**

Estaba furioso, completamente frustrado, ni el diablo podria igualar su mirada de veneno. Otro plan que era saboteado, ¡POR QUE TENIAN QUE INTERPONERSE EN SU CAMINO!

Entro a su cuarto con furia tirando la puerta de un portazo. Anti-Wanda ya estaba dormida pero ese portazo la despertó de golpe.

-¡¿COZZIE, SE QUEMA EL CASTILLO?!.

Anti-Cosmo respiro hondo intentando ahogar la furia.

-No querida, solo que para varias de nuevo ¡FUERON SABOTEADOS MIS PLANES!.

Apretó sus puños con rabia, ya estaba harto de lo mismo. Todo era tan repetitivo, crear un plan prefecto ponerlo en practica y que acabara fallido, no habia nada peor que tener el sabor amargo de la mezcla de la humillacion y la derrota en la boca. Tenia ganas de matar a alguien oh mejor dicho a miles, y se sentía capaz de hacerlo en ese momento.

Salió de sus pensamientos al mirar que su inocente e indefensa esposa lo miraba con miedo. Quizás hizo mal al entrar con furia a su cuarto y serra la puerta de un portazo pero no pudo evitarlo. Bueno era tarde para arrepentirse ya había espantado el sueño de su diabolico angel.

Observo en el silencio de ese cuarto los ojos rosa de su esposa, se miraban tan tiernos viéndolo con miedo que le partían su negra alma, claro que no quería que lo viera así, todo el universo menos ella.

Solo quería olvidar todo, olvidar su frustración, su rabia, su enojo por sus multiples derrotas. Floto violentamente donde su amada, tomo su rostro con ambas manos lo acerco a el suyo robandole un beso apasionado saciándose de ese deleitoso sabor de esos azulados labios que tanto amaba. Anti-Wanda le correspondía a como podía, su amado parecía querérsela comer. El separo sus labios un centímetro para susurrarle mientras bajaba los tirantes del camisón de su musa.

-Quiero olvidar todo querida, quiero olvidar me de todo amándote a ti.

Comenzo la tortura deleitosa de la pasion.

-Aaaaah… Cozzie… aaaaah...

Dijo serrando los ojos entre un pujido sintiendo como su esposo terminaba de deslizar los tirantes de su camisón azul, y rosaba su cuello con sus hermosos colmillos, provocando que su piel se erizara.

-Aaaaaaaaaah…

Volvió hadar un suave pujido por sentir que su amado le daba una suave mordida en su delgado cuello introduciéndole sus colmillos. Como amaba dejarle marcas en lugares visibles, esque ella era su amada esposa, lo unico verdaderamente suyo, su gran consuelo en la tempestad.

Comenzó a usar el tono seductor que ella conocía a fondo, ese bendito tono que solo usaba con ella cuando estaban solos, mientras le susurraba entre besos en el cuello.

-Hoy quiero amante como nunca amor mío, quiero concéntrame solo en disfrutar de tu entrega mi perfecta nuble de la miseria.

Anti-Wanda sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse por los húmedos besos de su amado explorando su cuello. El sentía que en ese momento solo existía ese pequeño angel negro que se estaba excitando por el contacto de sus labios, detuvo los besos lo cual provoco que ella abriera sus ojos rosa, topándose con la escena mas maravillosa para sus ojos. Su dictador quitándose su refinada ropa, comenzando por el chaleco y siguiendo por su fina camisa, sin dejar de verla con sus bellos ojos verdes que expresaban un profundo deseo por ella.

Anti-Wanda extendió sus manos temblorosas, claro que no era la primera vez pero ese cinico Anti-Hada siempre provocaba esa reacción en ella. Anti-Cosmo tomo sus manos temblorosas con las suyas besandoselas, adoraba lo sensible que era su esposa al temblar por unas carisias. Comenzó a besar uno de sus brazos recorriéndolo con sus labios saciándose del sabor de su piel, borrando el otro amargo sabor, llegando de nuevo a su cuello, el cual lleno de suaves mordidas, sus colmillos se hundían en cada centímetro de ese frajil cuello que le pertenecía.

Anti-Wanda sentía su respiración volverse agitada, la temperatura de su pequeño cuerpo ardía, mas sintiendo que su esposo volvía a unir sus azulados labios pero ahora en un beso sensual y lento, ella lo correspondía igual guiada por el, su piel no dejaba de erizarse porque su esposo deslizaba sus manos en su espalda acariciando sus alas negras.

Anti-Cosmo rompió el beso lento arecostando su amada en la cama. Con su varita hizo que se escuchara una suave y romántica música instrumental, a acompañada de unas velas encendidas azules que despedían un cautivador olor. Anti-Wanda olio el aroma serrando los ojos, Sonriendo con sus tiernos dientes disparejos.

-Mi Cozzie siempre tiene todo planeado.

Anti-Cosmo bajo por completo el camisón de su pequeña Anti-Hada, al igual que cualquier otra prenda que estuviera debajo, diciéndole en tono seductor con una sonrisa perversa dibujada en los labios.

-Mi único plan ahora es cometer la maldad de volver loca de deseo a mi unico amor.

Bajo su mirada contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de su oscuro tesoro, para el era perfecto, paso su lengua sobre sus colmillos manteniendo esa cautivadora sonrisa perversa. Sintió que su amada lo atraía con sus brazos asiendo que su torso desnudo rosara su suave piel.

Anti-Wanda deslizo sus manos sobre el pecho de su esposo, su temperatura se aumentaba mas a causa del glorioso contacto de sus manos con el azulado pecho de su malvado genio. Anti-Cosmo comenzó a besar un pezon de uno de los senos de su amor, mientras que sus manos se habían apoderado de ambos, no pudo evitar introducir sus colmillos en uno de ellos.

-¡COZZIE!.

Grito más que de dolor de pura excitación. Su esposo sabia donde le gustaba que sus colmillos se introdujeran, no por algo llevaban milenios casados. Beso casi succionando sobre la mordida, escucho a su tierna esposa dar leves gemidos debajo de su cuerpo.

Anti-Wanda comenzó a retorcerse debajo de el, sintiendo como su cínico villano besaba cada centímetro de sus senos con delicadeza, e introducía sus colmillos en el otro. Pero no se detuvo ay, sus labios siguieron un recorrido lento por su abdomen y bajando a sus piernas, las cuales acaricio como si sus dedos bailaran un delicado valls guiados por la romántica música instrumental que ambientaba ese perfecto momento, sus labios la llenaron de suaves besos y leves mordidas.

Anti-Wanda se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama, pero su placentera agonía aumento cuando su rey de la miseria dejo sus piernas para tomar sus pies. Pies que el consideraba sagrados, besaba y chupaba cada uno de sus dedos, acariciando con sus manos sus singulares pies, eso excitaba demasiado a su preciada joya, al igual que le provocaban tiernas y juguetonas risitas.

-Jajaja… Cozzie… jajaja… para… jajaja.

Esa risitas lo cautivaban, la ternura de su Anti-Hada lo embelesaba, dejo esa tortura para hacer otra mas elevada, pasando abrir sus piernas con suavidad y unió sus perversos labios con su vagina que estaba muy humeda, el contacto provoco que su gazela azulada se estremeciera.

-Aaaaaaah… C… Cozz… ie… aaaaah.

Se aferraba mas a las sabanas, oliendo que el olor de las velas aumentaba. Serró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo como su caballero distinguido succionaba su vagina y a la vez introducía ingeniosamente su lengua en lo mas profundo de ella, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas y subían a sus muslos.

-Aaaaaaaaah… Co… aaaaaah… zz… aaaaah… ie… aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Cada vez se aferraba mas a las sabanas, se sentía desfallecer de placer, la lengua de su amado la torturaba pero a la vez la llenaba de placer, apoyada de esas manos que la acariciaban de forma atrevida pero delicada. Cada vez daba más pujidos y gemidos que asían que esos mezquinos labios succionaban más su vagina la cual se humedecía más y más por la excitación.

Mientras que su querida vivía el primer orgasmo de la noche gritando su apodo, viniéndose en su boca, el trago el elixir que venia del cuerpo de su angel negro, lamio su vagina lento evitando dejar el mínimo rastro de ese deleitable líquido caliente, con un sabor para el más suculento que el mayor fino Té.

Anti-Cosmo subió buscando de nuevo los labios de su duena, ella respiraba agitada intentando recuperarse de ese orgasmo, pero lucho por correspondió el beso de su preciado Anti-Hada. El sintio una presión en su entrepierna lo que significaba que su erección había despertado.

Tomo con cuidado a su querida y la puso sobre el. Ella sintió que la erección de su esposo la rosaba, por raro que pareciera sabia por una vez lo que su principe de la agonia le estaba pidiendo al ponerla sobre el, le sonrió con sus dientes disparejos inclinándose a su cuello, el cual lamio volviendo a deslizar sus manos en su pecho, pero esta vez bajaron más hasta recordar que su amado esposo aun llevaba puesto su pantalón y casi todo su ropa, a exención de su chaleco y camisa.

Lamio su torso, intentando bajar con sus torpes manos y pies ese pantalón, pero se le asia difícil por no decir complicado, Anti-Cosmo le ayudo hacerlo, ya estaba muy deseoso de ella y no podía esperar. Anti-Wanda intento quitarle uno de sus zapatos con sus pies pero no pudo, Anti-Cosmo decidió quitarse el solo el resto de la ropa, cuando acabo tomo la cabeza de su amada con sus manos y la coloco en medio de sus piernas, rosando sus labios con su órgano erecto que palpitaba.

Anti-Wanda abrió sus labios por reflejo e introdujo su órgano en su boca por completo, comenzando a saborearlo como un dulce lento, le gustaba ese sabor superior a el de los sándwiches. Anti-Cosmo jadió por la sensación de su palpitante erección dentro de la humeda boca de su esposa, aun tenia sus manos sobre su cabeza, comenzó a moverla de atrás para adelante, ya había hecho eso con su amada tantas veces, pero ella siempre olvidaba el procedimiento.

-Aaaah… r… recuerda… aaah… que debes… aaaaah… moverte q… querida… aaaah.

Le recordo entre jadeos moviendo la cabeza de su angel negro con sus manos, logrando que ella isiera el movimiento sola, succionando ese palpitante órgano le gustaba la sensación similar a chupar un caramelo. Sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo explotar de elevada, y su vagina se volvía a humedecer eso la asía mover mas rápido su cabeza y succionar con mas fuerza. El ojos verdes comenzó a envestir su boca al mismo ritmo que ella asía el movimiento de atrás para adelante, cada vez era más rápido. El la envistió a mayor velocidad y ella lo succionaba con más presión.

-Aaaaah… Anti… aaaaaah… Wan… aaaah… da… aaaah.

Decía su nombre con dificultad entre jadeos. La temperatura de ambos aumentaba al igual que el placer, el rey de la desdicha sintió una ráfaga maligna recorrer su cuerpo y salir en un orgasmo que se descargo en la boca de su amada esposa, ella trago todo muy feliz de probar un sabor tan delicioso.

El cruel dictador respiraba agitado escuchando el sonido de su respiración, y la música instrumental que acompañaba el cuarto. Anti-Wanda dejo limpio ese órgano que le recordaba a un baston de caramelo con su lengua, se arecostó sobre el pecho de su esposo diciéndole.

-Mi Anti-Cozzie sabe delicioso.

El mencionado logro recuperarse al oir eso de los labios de su inocente esposa, la tomo con cuidado poniéndola de nuevo debajo de el. La vio a los ojos conectando sus bellos ojos esmeraldas jade con los tiernos y rosa de su amada, le volvió a sonreír de forma perversa mostrando de nuevo sus exitantes colmillos, volviendo a usar el tono seductor de la noche, era tan excitante oírlo más con su perfecto acento británico.

-Esto apenas comienza querida.

La cabellos rizados lo vio hipnotizada por esa sonrisa y ese tono, no tardo en retorcerse pero ahora como demoniaca poseida por la sensación de su amado deslizando una de sus manos entre sus piernas e introduciendo dos de sus perversos dedos en su húmeda vagina.

-Aaaaaaaah… aaaaaaah… aaaaaaaaaaaah...

Comenzó hadar pujidos y gemidos mas fuertes cerrando los ojos. Anti-Cosmo la miraba sin dejar su sonrisa, aumentando el ritmo de entra y salir de sus dedos, le susurro con ese tono ronco.

-¿Quieres más?.

La sencible creatura debajo de el se retorcía en aumento como poseída, afirmo con la cabeza presionando sus ojos.

-¡SI!.

Estaba vuelta loca. El cinico Anti-Hada sonrió para si deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos, podia amarla pero siendo el mayor cruel villano queria torturarla un poco, se acerco a una de sus puntiagudas orejas mordiéndole la punta con suavidad.

-Querida donde estan tus modales, ¿Si que?.

-¡SIGUE POR FAVOR!.

-Por favor que?.

-¡POR FAVOR ANTI-COZZIE!.

Sonrió complacido. Volvió hacer el movimiento de sus dedos entrando y saliendo cada vez mas rápido, sentía su erección volver a despertar ahora con mas presión en su entrepierna, su esposa se mordía los labios entre pequeños gritos mezclados con pujidos. El ojos jade decidió ponerle fin a los juegos, se quito su monóculo poniéndolo en una mesita junto a la cama, se coloco entre las piernas de su amada, cambiando sus dedos por su palpitante erección. Ya había jugado demasiado que no pudo evitar penetrarla con fuerzas.

-¡ANTI-COSMO!.

Grito abrazándose a el con sus brazos, al igual que rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas, el también la abrazo pegando sus cuerpos siendo uno, comenzó a envestirla apasionado sacándole gritos de placer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

-Oh… bella mia… aah...

Logro decir jadiando, disfrutando el hecho de estar dentro de su eterna complise, tomo sus caderas con sus manos y comenzó a moverlas a el ritmo de sus envestidas, las cuales eran mas rápidas. Las velas despedían un olor más cautivador, la música instrumental parecía subir de volumen apegándose a el momento de la entrega de ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡SIGUE, SIGUE SIGUE!, ¡AAAAAAHHH!.

Gritaba cada vez más fuerte escuchándose en todo el castillo, comenzando a mover ella sola las caderas. Anti-Cosmo aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas que tenían una mezcla de apasionadas y salvajes, escuchar los gritos de placer de su amada era similar a escuchar un canto de sirenas en un viernes trece.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡TE AMO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

EL lider de las Anti-Hadas aumento más las envestidas sin control. Sabía que su pequeña Anti-Hada lo amaba pero oírlo en un grito de placer provocado por el, lo enloqueció aun más, provocando que sus envestidas pasaban el salvajismo y derramaran pasión. Anti-Wanda movía mas las caderas intentando igualar el ritmo, se aferraba a el luchando por no desfallecer entre sus brazos.

-¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, AMOR MIO!.

Aumento el ritmo del vaiven, porque podía ser su tierna esposa pero su pasión por ella lo asía no tener piedad alguna, la sensación de sus cuerpos chocando lo provocaba aumentar cada segundo mas la velocidad. La habitación se llenaba de gritos de placer tan fuertes que acallaban la música.

Pasaron así durante mucho glorioso tiempo que parecía ser eterno. Hasta que.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, NO PUEDO AAAAAAHHH, MAS, AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

-¡AGUANTA UN MOMENTO MAS, QUERIDA!.

La envistió con más pasión sacándole desgarradores gritos de placer. Anti-Wanda se aferro a el sintiendo algo muy fuerte recorrer su cuerpo y salir, a la vez que su amado le daba las últimas y más fuertes envestidas, sintiendo al igual un fuerte orgasmo venir, acabando ambos a la vez, tocando la gloria.

Anti-Cosmo cayó cansado sobre el cuerpo de su fragil amor, poniéndole todo su peso por unos segundos, la ojos rosas luchaba por respirar, cada vez su esposo era más pasional que la asía sentir que quedaría desmayada, no fue inusual que empezara a sentir mucho sueño recuperando el aliento.

Anti-Cosmo se quito con cuidado del cuerpo de su esposa, los arropo a ambos con una de las sabanas de seda, quito con su varita la música romántica e instrumental, las velas azules se comenzaban a consumir dejando su cautivado aroma en el cuarto junto a el olor de la entrega de ase un momento.

Anti- Wanda se había quedado completamente dormida agotada de cansancio, su esposo acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra la abrazaba. El tenía un semblante sereno, había olvidado lo molesto y frutado que se había sentido por su plan saboteado. Solo en los brazos de su amada podía calmarse y saciarse del goce del sabor de su piel, sabia muy bien que con ella siempre seria un ganador, siempre ganaba la mayor felicidad viviendo una entrega total con su amada musa de la maldad.

Le dio un leve beso en los labios, apoyo su cabeza sobre la suya sin dejar de abrazarla, comenzando a quedarse dormido diciendo en un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Gracias mi amada flor de la maldad, siempre me ases olvidarme de todo amándote a ti.

Serró sus ojos verdes y quedo dormido como un malvado Anti-Bebe al igual que su amada. No importaba que todos sus planes fueran saboteados, no importaba si la idea de que su gente fuera libre se borraba, no importaba si cada vez se miraba más imposible que se apoderara del universo, si tenía que volver a vivir esa frustración una y otra vez. Por que sabia que siempre tendría a su tierno y perverso angel caido que le aria olvidar todo, y lo llenaría de mas fuerzas para no rendirse con su reconfortante existencia en su inmortal vida.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Que cursi XD espero les haya gustado._

_**(Dedicado a Mi Bella y Talentosa poeta AsHely, linda aun me tiene mal esa sonrisa cinica y sexi de la portada *u*)**_

_Espero sus comentarios, Nos vemos/leemos lindos._


End file.
